The Black Prophecy Part 2
by dragonflame409
Summary: An appearance of someone who looks just like Angel begins to cause drama.  But this time, Remus isn't the only one in love with her.  It's Sirius as well.  Has Angel really come back? Or is there someone faking their way into their hearts? Full sum in pro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all. That's all JKRowlins. It sux, but then again life isn't fair. But I do own the unknown characters ok? Good.

Spell 1. Detention

Sirius jotted down notes in class. He began to feel a sadness arising within himself and remembered that he had felt it a long time ago. The problem was, he doens't know what exactly was it about. So, he figured that concentrating on school might help the small problem. They were in McGonagall's class talking about Advanced Transfiguration meaning that it meant silence. They all knew McGonagall's temper and her strict teaching. James on the other hand, was watching his seatmate, Peter, picking his nose. Peter looked at James and mouthed 'what' and all James did was roll his eyes. "If you're going to pick your nose, do it right! What did we say about being slightly obsessed with your pinky!" James whispered.

"Sorry, James," Peter said switching fingers.

"It's hard to believe that your finger is still a part of your hand."

"Maybe I will cut it someday," Peter said looking down at his small and chubby small finger.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The room turned to them and watched what was going to happen next. Remus smiled and shook his head while Sirius was behind McGonagall mocking her everyword. Peter spotted Sirius and began to laugh hysterically. McGonagall quickly turned around to see what the prankster was doing, but all she saw was a grinning Sirius.

"Actually, I do have something to share, Professor," James said with a sly grin. Remus knew what was about to come. He knew that sly smile that James had. It meant that he was about to get in trouble. "As I was intently paying attention to your wonderful lecture when I noticed my good friend, Peter, picking his nose with his pinky finger." MacGoanagall's eyes grew wide. "I told him that picking a nose should be done properly and..."

"Enough!" McGonagall glared at James who was just showing off his innocent smile. "Potter, Pettigrew and Black! All of you, detention!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius barked back.

"Mr. Black, my eyeglasses are more than ust seeing your dog-like writing."

"But..."

"No buts!" McGonagall quickly went back to her podium and started to lecture again as if nothing had happened.

"Damn it!" James said knowing that Lily would be once more disappointed in him.

Later one, the four were eating lunch when a girl with long black hair passed by. She had a braid on the side of her head that covered her left golden earring. She also wore a clear lens of contacts which made her black eyes shinier that usual. She was behind James when Severus Snape bumped into her. Her books dropped and she was next, but James caught her in time by the hand.

"What were you're going!" Snape yelled. By this time, the whole mess hall gave them their attention.

"You did that on purpose!" the girl defended.

"Do you have any proof?"

"You'd better apologize to me!"

"Or what?" Snape smiled.

"Avad..." she began to say, but James stood up and kept her wand down.

"Stop it!" James said having an idea on what she was about to say. "Get out of here you grease ball!" Snape gave his usuall glares at James and walked away muttering words under his breath. James then turned around to the girl and let out a hard breath. "What were about to say?"

"Nothing," the girl said looking away.

"Aren't you Revaline?" Sirius asked with his mouthful.

"Yeah," Revaline said softly laughing at the Sirius' face. "But usually, my friends call me Rev." Rev looked down and closed her eyes for a while. "If I had friends they'd call me that," she thought. Then she looked up again and smiled. James then noticed a change in personality in her.

"Do you want to sit down?" Sirius asked. Rev nodded her head and joined the Marauders, sitting beside Sirius and James. James didn't mind her at all. It was just that he was worried about the spell that she was about to cast.

When it was time for class, Rev walked a different direction from her new friends. Peter turned around to ask if she was going to Hogsmeade that weekend, but he noticed her disappearance. Peter tugged on James' shirt and pointed to the air that Rev used to stand (Or walked actually). They all looked around, but she was nowhere in sight. After that, they just shrugged and thought that she might have went to the girl's bathroom. Remus though, knew that the girl's bathroom was on the opposite side of the hall they walked through. Either way, she shook it off.

During class, James and the others were in trouble...again. James and Sirius were talking to each other and Peter was listening, interested in the last prank that they had done to Snape. Remus leaned to them and told them that Snape's hair wasn't a part of the lecture when Snape pointed at the Marauders. The teacher sighed, knowing that this happened everyday and put them in detention.

"James, how are you suppose to practice when you have detention for a week. There'll be no way you could be ready for the game against Ravenclaw," Peter whinned.

"Who are you talking about?" Sirius asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"I'm afraid Sirius has a point. James and his obsesseion with Quiddich is his specialty," Remus said behind a book that read 100 Uses for Chocolate.

"That's all he did this summer is fly around his broom," Sirius said while laughing.

"If you say so," Peter said knowing that his friends were always right.

"Padfoot, I see that you're feeling a lot better than before," James told Sirius noticing the change in Sirius. That whole summer, Sirius had been ignoring his diet and had been sleeping the whole summer. Sirius had also didn't have any interest to fly around with James either. The fact that he was the catcher in the Gryffindor Quiddich team hieghtend his popularity and made the pair the school hotties. Remus was just as good looking as them, alrhough the only this he was really into was passing class with excellent marks. Peter had looked up to James, Sirius and Remus for their looks and brains. Peter was also a bit hansome, but his brain and his habits crossed it all out. Even though Peter didn't get too much attention from the girls, 5 Hufflepuff girls had a crush on him. All, had the same habits as Peter.

That night, as they walked out from detention, they felt like taking a midnight stroll to relieve them of their boredom. They ran to the room to grab the Invisibility Cloak and headed off throughout the castle. Underneath, they were all grumbling about how McGonagall was always keeping an eye on them, rather than the other students.

"That McGonagall is such a killer. We're making good grades in class and yet..." James said feeling like his breath was runing out. "Peter, transform. I can't breath!"

"Ok," Peter squeaked. He closed his eyes and slowly he transformed into a fat brown rat that landed on Remus' hand.

"We're out growing this thing," James said with a small pout.

"What if we all transform...except you Remus. Even you James. I think a stag is a bit obvious to one's eyes. And we wouldn't want Remus to transform," Sirius suggested.

"Shh..." James said listening. "Do you hear that?" The Marauders crept up and peeked in the corner.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson about playing pranks on people!" Snape whispered angrily to Rev. Snape's foot was on top of her wand, glaring with triumph. "You're a good witch, I'll give you that much, but your leven is just the same as Potter and his friends. Although, no matter how witty you are, you can't do anything without your wand. So, shall I give you a taste of what you've done to me," Snape smiled evily.

"What's that dripping form his hair?" Remus asked.

"It's grease!" Sirius and James said in surprise. "She's pretty good."

"Or shall I play as those mudbloods," Snape said getting an inch to her face. He grabbed her by the necktie and pinned her against the wall, then began to beat her.

"Why that greasy headed..." Sirius snarled. He was about to defend her, but James stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"We can't risk it. If Snape sees us pop out of nowhere, it's trouble for us and the Cloak."

"So, you expect us to just sit here and watch blood come out?" Remus asked, also worried.

"Wormtail, go for it!" James commanded. They heard a sqeaking sound and tiny pitpattering on the floor. Snape yelled out of nowhere and when he did, he fell on the floor, forgetting about Rev's wand.

"Accio Wand!" Rev caster. "You're going to regret what you just did. Petrificus Totalus!" Snape, who was already on the floor, became stiff all of the sudden. "Don't think that that's all I'm going to do," Rev said walking over him. "You know, I have a feeling that you aren't that sweet to anyone. Let me help you out a bit." Rev raised her wand and said ", Candious Insectious!" Snape began to smell like candy, but that wasn't the bad part. Insects started appearing from the cracks on the walls. James noticed a rat scrurrying back to them. He quickly grabbed Peter with his hand and watched. "You shouldn't pick with me. I'm not the type to stay quiet and let others do things like that. Too bad for you."

Then they heard running footsteps towards them. The Marauders leaned against the wall, hoping that no one would bumped into them while Rev ran back upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. McGonagall and Dumbledore came out of the shadows and found Snape lying there there, panicking. "Well, this is a lovely trick," Dumbledore said as he grabbed an ant. MacGonagall's eyes grew wide when she saw that all Dumbledore did was stick the insect in his mouth. "Candy Ants."

"Albus..." McGonagall started, but stopped knowing how Dumbledore was. "Anyway, up you go Severus."

When the Marauders came into the commonroom, Rev was lying on the floor in front of the fireplace. There was a book on Vampires gripped to one hand and her wand in the other. The boys looked at her for a moment and then took the book away from her. Sirius pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. He gently carried her to the sofa, knowing that if he took a single step in the girl's room, he would hear more sighs and giggles. Not to mention that boys weren't allowed in the girl's rooms. James yawned and metioned going to bed, but Sirius signaled them to go ahead upstairs. After the room was cleared, Sirius sat on the couch and put a blanket over Rev to keep her warm. He just sat there all night until he fell asleep, only waking up to find himself under that same blanket. He jumped up to find Rev, but she was gone. Then her heard a familiar someone stumble down the stairs and bumping the wall. He knew that there was only one person that clumsy.

"Morning Peter," Sirius said not bothering to turn around.

"What did I tell you? Stop looking at that damn thing!" Sirius heard James say.

"Let me guess," Sirius said with his hands crossed. "You were staring at your finger wondering when it was going to pop out?" Peter looked down a bit embarassed.

"Well that was quite an excentric night," Remus said coming downstairs.

"Right on the quill, Moony," James said.

"Who would have though that she would have the guts to do that. Add to that, she scared greasehead. McGonagall was asking a lot of questions, but Snape wouldn't talk," Sirius laughed.

It was finally the weekend, meaning it was time to have some fun in Hogsmeade. James spotted Lily on her way and ran after her, leaving his friends. The other three just snickered behind his back, wondering if she'll ever agree to marrying him. Remus turned to Sirius, asking if there was someone worthy enough to go on a date with him, but all Sirius did was smile proudly. Sirius had the habit of playing hard to get when it came to the opposite sex. He had dated a lot of girls before, but they barely lasted a week. Then they turned to Peter, but instead, saw him with a girl. The girl was Amy Ronally from Hufflepuff and was the one who was more in love with Peter. Sirius and Remus walked off, giving Peter the stage for once.

"I guess it's just the two of us," Remus said with a disappointed sigh. "Why do you deny every girl in this school? You should take the advantage."

"He's right. I've heard plenty of stories from girls in school. When I ask for a quill, they end up talking about how you lent them your quill," Rev said from behind.

"So do you have a date?" Remus asked all of the sudden. Rev nodded as Remus looked away, disappointed.

"With the both of you," Rev said. "Well, it you want to. I don't have a date either. But I guess I'll just be going with Remus since Sirius denies everyone." Rev turned to Remus. "Shall we?" Before Sirius knew it, he was the only one left. He shrugged his shoulders and walked behind them.

In Hogsmeade, Remus and Rev with Sirius in the back, spotted James and Lily drinking butterbeer. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, wondering how James finally got a date with her. Remus knew that she really did like him, she just had a different way of showing her affection for him.

"They seem sweet together," Rev said looking at the couple through the window.

"We had better leave them alone. This is a one time opportunity for James," Remus said. They finally passed by a candy store when Rev noticed Remus drooling over the large chocolate on display. She smiled and ran inside only coming out with three large chocolate bars. "Thanks," Remus said wondering which side to start first. They walked some more when Sirius thought that it was their turn to treat her out to something. Out of all the restaurants and cafe's in town, they went to the far end. It was small, but it was quiet and cozy. When their bellies were full, they started to walk back, but something caught Rev's eye. She stopped walking and stared at an old lonely shack. Remus bagan to turn pale while Sirius avoided the glances that Rev gave him.

"Is this that haunted shack that everyone always talks about?" Rev asked. Both the boys nodded. "Let's go in."

"What!? We can't!" Remus bursted.

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Remus is allergic to dust," Sirius said saving his dear wolf.

"Oh, okay then. But I'm going to go in there someday," Rev said looking at the shack.

"Let's hope no," Remus mouthed to Sirius. Suddenly, Remus felt a large snowball hitting him in the head. When they felt a few more hit them, they scattered. "James are you sure you want to do this in front of your wife," Remus said ducking another ball being thrown at him. Then, a snoball hit him from behind.

"Actually, it's my idea," Lily said patting another snowball. Since Sirius and Remus were a bit shocked, 2 snowballs aimed perfectly at their face.

"That's my wife!" James said smiling wide.

"I see that the idiots are still playing out in the snow," Snape said walking towards them. He hadn't noticed Rev in the corner leaning to a tree, eyeing him closely. "Let's play a little game, Potter."

"Anything you wish...greaseball," James said tossing a snowball in his hand.

"This time, you're going to be the one pranked on," Snape thought, knowing that he put a smelling potion in his snowball. "This should keep you busy for a while.


	2. Spell 2

Spell 2

"You actually want to play with me. It's funny. Alright," James said getting ready for the snowball the Severus was ready to throw. "I think you had better think about this before you throw that. It could mean another trouser loss for you."

"Not this time Potter. Who said that I was aiming for you?" Severus grinned. He knew better than to hit Potter or Sirius and he had a small feeling for Lily. There was only one person left. Severus turned to Remus and threw the snowball as hard as he could. Everything happened so fast. Remus closed his eyes and the snowball hit his on his face. An ammonia like odor began to fill the area. Severus snickered and was about to run away, but he was face to face with Rev. "What are you looking at?" Severus said rudely.

"Why did you do that? You're so mean!" Rev said. Everyone except Remus was giving her odd looks. She was a different person than the past few days. The Rev that they knew would have stood up to Severus and scare him, but she was close to tears. She ran to Remus and tried to cast a spell to undo the crime that Severus commited, but it wouldn't work. "I'm sorry Remus. I've never been good at spells." Severus gawked at Rev as if she was out of this world.

"Whatever," Severus said walking away.

"Severus, you had better buy a new pair of clothes, because trust me, we will get you back!" Sirius yelled. Everyone ran up to Remus holding their breath. "Moony, are you ok?"

"No. I smell like urine!" Remus managed to say.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Lily said kneeling down to the defenseless wolf. She quickly casted a spell that none of them even heard of and Remus was back to his lovely smell of books. "Feel better?" Remus nodded.

"Don't worry, mate. We'll get him and this time, he'll wish that he'd never even been born," James said trying to comfort Remus.

"It's getting late, we need to go back to Hogwarts," Lily reminded them.

When they were back in the school, they huddled around the fire for warmth. After a while, Rev said that she'd go ahead and go to sleep. When she was gone, it was only the 4 of the Marauders. James then had a serious face wondering if he was wrong about Rev.

"You shouldn't feel that way, James," Lily said getting comfortable in the sofa.

"Lily, she almost succeeded in one of the Forbidden Spells. Then you should have seen her that night when Dumbledore found Snivelly petrified in the hallway. Then, she had this sudden personality change that was the exact opposite of what we saw," Sirius said.

"Even though, I think I could trust her. She may have almost killed Severus, but there's something about her that doesn't match and evil person. James, if you knew that Sirius used the Avada spell, I knkow that you'd still trust him. Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed too. After all, I need to do my essay in class."

"Goodnight dear," James said puckering his lips hoping for a kiss.

"You wish," Lily laughed and then walking up to the Girl's Room.

"I guess if Lily says it alright, we can go on living," Remus commented.

"Still, I'm starting to wonder. I don't think I've seen her in Hogwarts until this year. Do you think she transferred?" Sirius asked James.

"Maybe, I don't know, I guess, Yes, No," James said trying to pick a word.

"I'm going to go ahead and sleep. It's been a long day for me," Remus said not bothering to tell his friends goodnight or even looking at them. It was just James and Sirius in the room, both, getting aggravated at everything going around. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"I should have tried to stop Snivelly. It's all my fault."

"Sirius, don't be like that. It was our fault. We should have done something to that greasy slime ball."

"And then, Rev is starting to confuse me."

"Same here and Peter is acting weird. Why would he go home for the holidays when he despises his parents?"

"True. I guess it's just school. So, shall we have a small stroll around the castle."

"I'll get the map and cloak."

During that walk, they found Severus inside the boy's bathroom muttering something in front of the mirror. He was still in his night clothes and his dark hair was messy. Sirius cocked his eye brow and James giggled a bit. Severus turned around hearing James giggled and looked around cautiously. James and Sirius covered their mouth, holding their breath as they walked behind Severus to try to scare him. But someone beat them to it. Rev slammed the door open and glared at Severus. Severus turned around quickly and tried to look for an exit, but she was blocking the door.

"Why did you do that to Remus?" Rev said calmly. Sirius noticed her eyes, numb and empty. Her happy and cheery personality was gone. And, for once, her braid was down, leaving curls in one said of her head. "Tell me now or you're going to get another taste of last night."

"Go ahead. Try it. Dumbledore should be on his way right now."

"So?"

"Shit, he IS on his way," James whispered pointing at the map.

"Well, answer me this. Why didn't you tell the professor about what I did? Are you that scared of a girl?"

"You think I did that out of cowardice. You're wrong. I don't want you to get expelled. I want to show the school how you really are."

"Fine. Go ahead. But you don't know what you're up against. That isn't even a warning. That was advice." The door opened and a tall old man appeared. "Professor?"

"I see that we have a few students out of bed. May I ask what you're doing here. In the boy's restroom," Dumbledore said cheery.

"Nothing, Professor. I was just about to curse Severus, but you came just in time," Rev said grinning at Severus. Everyone in the room except for Dumbledore had their mouths open. "I guess I have to be expelled."

"Why would you say that? You've told the truth and Severus wasn't hurt. But, I suggest you two get back to bed. If McGonagall catches you, you will be receiving detention." The two students nodded and walked out of the bathroom, but Rev stopped and turned around staring into James and Sirius' direction. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, sir. I just thought I saw something," Rev said still staring at them. "I guess it was just a bat."

"Maybe."

After everyone left, James and Sirius finally breathed. They walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room and up the stairs to their beds. James and Sirius were still in shock and thought for a while of what to say.

"Well?" James asked.

"Well, what?"

"Let's just go to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow with Remus. Maybe he'll know something."

As the boys went to sleep, Rev was in the Girl's Room sitting beside the window. The stars were shinning brightly and the half moon was showing. Below was the ocean, giving off the reflection. Past those, were the trees from the Dark Forest. Inside, there was something that she knew very well, something that scared her. Dark red eyes peered out of the trees and stared back at her. Rev just turned away and lay in bed.


End file.
